In the field of power distribution, power feeds from several power sources may be used to provide power to a power distribution unit. For example, in solar power systems, power inputs from several solar panels can combined using combiners and/or recombiners having one or more outputs provided to an inverter or other component of the power system.
Operators of the power system may have a need to disconnect one or more of the power inputs from power sources. For example, if one of the power sources fails, or a connection in the system fails, then the power inputs need to be disconnected from the load so that the faulty components can be repaired or replaced without exposing the workers to high voltage or current. In typical power systems, a safety switch can be connected between a power source and other component using the power. For example, a safety switch can be connected between a combiner and an inverter in a solar power system, or between a combiner and a recombiner.
A problem with existing safety switches is that they are expensive and labor-intensive to install and maintain. Typically one safety switch is provided in each enclosure, such as a metal cabinet, and several enclosures must be provided to allow safety disconnects for several power lines. A conduit with heavy protective cladding must be routed from a power connection to each safety switch enclosure. If multiple power lines are used, such as in solar power systems, a safety enclosure on each power line becomes burdensome and expensive to install and cumbersome to operate and maintain.